Puisque tu pars
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne savait pas même s'il pouvait faire autrement. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment aimé.


Songfic de Jean-Jacques Goldman et Bénabar : sont concernées _Puisque tu pars_ et un vers de _Quatre Murs et un toit_. Pour Emiwyn, tous droits réservés à J.K. Rowling. Merci à ErwanMalefoy pour sa bêta.

* * *

Ils regardaient tous le bout de leurs chaussures, et lui tout particulièrement. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, la décision était prise depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ose finalement avouer qu'il en doutait. Le délai de réflexion était largement consommé, il était temps. Plus que temps qu'il parte et vole de ses propres ailes, sans que ses amis soient là pour le soutenir une fois de plus.

L'aurore aux doigts blonds s'approchait avec curiosité de la petite colline à proximité du Terrier et des quatre personnes qui s'y tenaient d'aussi bon matin. Elle fit souffler une brise légère qui lui permit de voir la cicatrice et les jolis yeux verts du plus courbé d'entre eux. La colline frissonna, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas, c'était eux ; ce sont eux, repris l'herbe en cœur, ce sont eux, répondirent les oiseaux, ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'eux sans lui, acheva le chêne et sa sagesse millénaire. La colline se tut et observa.

La voix coupée de cicatrices parla enfin. Elle s'excusait. Ou plutôt, il s'excusait de n'être qu'un poids, de leur imposer encore tant de soucis. Une jeune fille l'interrompit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les larmes de son cœur ne coulaient pas mais il sentait son corps épuisé par la guerre trembler et demander pardon, lui aussi, de ne savoir vivre que dans la peur.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Harry. C'est tout à fait normal._ Que la vie t'apprenne mais que tu restes le même, si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu._ Ton fardeau n'est pas le nôtre et tu dois apprendre à vivre avec lui. Tant que tu _apprends à revenir mais pas trop tard._»

Le troisième s'approcha et les serra tous les deux. Il avait toujours été habitué à ce que son monde soit rempli de frères et de chamailleries, _de pleurs et de bagarres et de copieux quatre-heures_. Ils seraient seuls à présent. Ils le seraient tous en même temps, mais cela n'allégeait pas le poids qui lui brisait les épaules. Il pleura.

« Comme quoi tu m'étonneras toujours, rit la fille en l'embrassant sur la joue, sacré Ronald…

—Je ne sais pas être à la hauteur. J'ai toujours espéré que les autres me voient et me changent, alors si chacun part de son côté… »

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase et Harry n'entendit qu'un immense reniflement qui lui arracha un rire nerveux. Hermione se mit à pouffer également et le fou rire les gagna tout à fait lorsque Ron renifla de plus belle.

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui les observait en silence. Son regard était douloureux, presque suppliant qu'ils le laissent entrer dans cette communion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Harry se détacha de l'étreinte de sa seule famille et tendit la main à son négatif. Celui-ci s'en saisit et la serra lentement. Son regard ne parla plus.

« _Garde cette chance que je t'enviais en silence. Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir_, finit-il par lâcher.

— Je n'oublie rien, Drago. J'ai besoin d'autre chose, j'en ai toujours eu le besoin. Nous allons tous revenir, je te le promets. Toi aussi, il faut que tu vives autre chose. C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu. C'est la seule chose qui nous soit indispensable. »

La main d'Harry gardait toujours celle de Drago. Celui-ci ravala une boule de larmes avant d'acquiescer.

La guerre était terminée. Quand ils reviendraient tous de cette année passée en solitaire, peut-être pourraient-ils commencer enfin à vivre comme les idiots qu'ils devaient être à dix-huit ans.

Harry disparut le premier. Ron adressa un rapide signe de tête à Drago, serra Hermione contre lui avant de se saisir du Portoloin. Hermione lui tendit une main timide mais fière qu'il serra avec un sourire et s'en alla à son tour.

Drago Malefoy éclata d'un rire incrédule lorsqu'il déplia le mot que lui avait glissé Harry. Il avait toujours considéré que le potentiel de stupidité d'Harry était sous-estimé, mais il n'avait cependant pas pensé qu'un jour, le héros du monde sorcier pourrait lui écrire cela.

« _Dans ton histoire, garde en mémoire notre au-revoir._ »

Ils avaient décidé qu'ils reviendraient et cette seule certitude suffisait à Drago. Il restait assez de choses à écrire pour qu'il parte l'esprit léger, et pour la première fois, avec envie.


End file.
